


Fanart for Fanfics

by LineCrosser



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: What the title says. Lines that were inspired by fanfics.This collection is a small "thank you" to every author out there that makes me stay up past midnight and fills my heart with feels.(if one of these was made for your fanfic, feel free to attach the picture to your text if you like)





	1. MasterPost

**This is a Masterpost**

_Listing by Author_  
Linking to the Story  
Chapters here are named like the fics the art was inspired by.

  


**artemis_west**  
\- [the angel and the bartender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581472) \- Chapter 2  
  
**Seek_The_Mist**  
\- [Echo Chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145443) \- Chapter 3  
\- [Homeward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626892) \- Chapter 4  
  
**SteeleStingray**  
\- [An Emerald Colored Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336637/chapters/38220821) \- Chapter 5  
\- [Without Question, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189182/chapters/43024337) \- Chapter 6

  
**Prim_the_Amazing**  
\- [Beastly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147068/chapters/50328743) \- Chapter 8  


  
**Gemi**  
\- [The Oshiro Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535492) \- Chapter 7 \- [Clutching Daffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550081) \- Chapter 9 

 

_(This MasterPost will be updated as I draw more)_


	2. The Angel and The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the Fic "The Angel and the Bartender" by artemis_west


	3. Echo Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the Fic "Echo Chamber" by Seek_The_Mist


	4. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the Fic "Homeward Bound" by Seek_The_Mist


	5. An Emerald-Coloured Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the Fic "An Emerald-Coloured Nightmare" by SteeleStingray

  
  
  
  



	6. Without Question, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the Fic "Without Question, I Love You" by SteeleStingray

  



	7. Takuma & Takehiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuma & Takehiko, OCs of friends

[The Oshiro Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535492) (that's the Original-Fic-Collection that goes with this)


	8. Beastly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for the fic [Beastly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147068/chapters/50328743) by Prim_the_amazing   
> (scene from Chapter 6)
> 
> Want to read some Magnus-Archives-AU that touches with Beauty and the Beast? WELL thats just the fic for you then! Got lots of angst, it's delicious


	9. Clutching Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [Clutching Daffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550081) by Gemi, a fic about one-sided love, laced with hanahaki, all very dramatic!

 

                   


End file.
